kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
The Gazer
The Gazer is a mysterious, powerful entity that claims to observe the world, calling itself "everyone and no one." While it has no clear loyalties, it has for the moment allied itself with Tokine. The Gazer maintains an informal friendship with Mahora, Hakuma's local god, and chooses to expel potentially threatening powers from the land because of this. Appearance The Gazer first takes the shape of a miniature sun. After being awakened by Tokine, it assumes the shape of a young person with very long, pale hair (a shape it apparently borrowed from Mahora). It can also stretch and warp its body into monstrous proportions. Personality The Gazer is generally very detached and informal, often to the point of rudeness. It is friendly with Mahora, but few others, and seems to enjoy startling people by warping its body. History The Gazer has apparently been sleeping for hundreds of years. Plot 'The Twin Gods of Hakuma' Tokine finds the Gazer sleeping beneath the Sousui's castle in the form of a miniature sun, and mistakes it for Mahora, Hakuma's local god. She makes the same plea that Tokimori Hazama once made to Lord Uro: to leave the land in exchange for a new home. Though Tokine's words are heartfelt and genuine, the Gazer attacks her with spikes of darkness. Tokine initially manages to resist through the technique [[Utsusemi|'Utsusemi']], though prolonged use of it exhausts her to the point of blacking out. Tokine wakes up to find that the Gazer, now fully awake, has assumed the form of a young girl, and is restoring Tokine's legs, which had been eaten away by her own technique. For the time being, the Gazer agrees to help Tokine, in the interest of getting rid of multiple "annoyances" (masses of foreign power) in Hakuma. The Gazer first consumes Kakeru's world destruction spell, and then takes the stolen Shinyuuchi power from Haruka. The Sousui begs the Gazer to allow Haruka to live, and offers his life in exchange, but the Gazer is unmoved by his pleas. However, Suigetsu next offers her life for Haruka's. The Gazer agrees because it needs to know all that has happened since she was asleep, and Suigetsu con tains records with that information. The Gazer returns a small bit of power to Haruka, and then prepares to deal with the next power source, which is Chushinmaru Karasumori, accompanied by Yoshimori. Yoshimori asks the Gazer to remove Chushinmaru's curse of stealing life from those around him, but the Gazer explains that it can only give or take life, and offers to consume Chushinmaru instead. Chushinmaru refuses because he wants to become a good man that can bring pride to the name of Karasumori. The Gazer approves and, to everyone's shock, agrees to talk to Mahora on their behalf.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 339 The true Mahora emerges and, virtually on the Gazer's command, agrees to leave Hakuma in exchange for a new home. The Gazer decides to go with Mahora, but first absorbs Suigetsu.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 340 'The Move to Arashizaki Shrine' Tokine, Tokiko, and Shigemori escort Mahora and the Gazer to Arashizaki Shrine. Shichirou Ougi is not impressed by Mahora's appearance, but the Gazer is quick to point out that Mahora is at a much higher level than Lady Mayuka was. Shichirou inwardly notes that it seems to have great power, and without warning, the Gazer grabs him and borrows his power, sending them both rocketing up into the air. They stop high above the landscape, and the Gazer comments that with Shichirou's power, it would be possible to hunt Shinyuuchi in the chaotic Tohoku region. It adds that Shichirou is a deviant human who doesn't need all of the power he has. Shichirou admits he's thought the same before, but the Gazer adds that it likes such people, because they don't break easily. Thanks to information in Suigetsu's records, the Gazer suspects that ability users with great power are to blame for the current mess, since they crossed the line and lost their way in the world. But, if humans work together to preserve their original existence, it will always continue to watch over the world.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 341 Power & Abilities Darkness Manipulation: While in its sleeping form, The Gazer can manipulate dark energy into various shapes, including spikes,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 326 distracting bubbles that stick to enemies, a whirlwind,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 327 and an entire ocean.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 329 Regeneration: The Gazer is able to regenerate Tokine's legs with seemingly little effort.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 336 Shape-Shifting: The Gazer has a habit of transforming various parts of its body so that certainly features are grossly exaggerated, in order to inspire fear or shock in others. It can also "borrow" the form of anyone it has absorbed power from. Power Consumption: The Gazer can take and "eat" large amounts of power from others.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 338 Likewise, it can also use these borrowed powers itself. *'Tokine's Phasing Ability:' Tokine's learned ability to phase through techniques and objects within the spirit realm. *'Haruka's Shinyuuchi Powers:' The stolen power of several dozen Shinyuuchi. *'Suigetsu's Log-Keeper Memory:' Suigetsu's records of her life and the Shadow Organization. *'Shichirou Ougi's Power:' Most notably his ability to fly with ease. Power Sharing: The Gazer can give power to others. References Navigation Category:Guardian Deity